Archer (R.O.B.)
Summary Archer is an Archer-class Servant summoned for the Holy Grail War. Archer's True Name is R.O.B., the Robotic Operating Buddy. The leader and last survivor of the now nigh-extinct R.O.B. race. He and his race lived on the Isle of Ancients before their extinction at the hands of Ganondorf. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Guided Robo-Beam. Name: Archer, R.O.B., Robotic Operating Buddy Origin: The Discord FC/OC Holy Grail Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Archer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Marksman, Energy Projection, Shapeshifting, Gyro Creation, Fire Manipulation, Homing Attack, Flight, Immortality (Type 2), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-Rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg. R.O.B. possesses A+-Rank Luck), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume the souls of mortals to replenish their mana), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low; All servants have regenerative capabilities), Invisibility and Intangibility in Spirit Form, Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area) and Ice Manipulation (Due to being a robot, he's mostly unaffected by extreme cold) and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation) Attack Potency: Island level (Has A-ranked strength, making him comparable to Heracles, fought with Guan Yu and almost defeated him. Capable of deflecting many of Jevil's attacks without being injured.), higher with Guided Robo-Beam. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with Robo-Beam and Gyro Throw, hundreds of meters with Guided Robo-Beam Standard Equipment: His Gyro Intelligence: R.O.B. is deceptively intelligent, he's capable of making and manufacturing Subspace Bombs and is quite a capable combatant himself. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Guided Robo-Beam: R.O.B.'s final smash, taking advantage of a unique capacity of his race to shapeshift, he transforms into a turret and fires multiple small beams at the enemy. While doing this he charges up a large beam and fires with all his power! Class Skills Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. With B-Rank, R.O.B. is capable of remaining active for a few days without mana, but requires backup when using large amounts of mana with his Noble Phantasm. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. R.O.B. possesses a C-Rank in this skill, which means he can cancel spells with a chant below two verses. However he cannot defend against magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. Personal Skills Gyro: A skill that allows R.O.B. to wield a spinning top with deadly accuracy. He's capable of creating and throwing it so that it rebounds to him. Robo-Beam: A skill that allows R.O.B. to fires lasers out of his eyes, they vary in damage from being weak to powerful. Robo-Thrusters: A skill that allows R.O.B. to use his thrusters on the bottom of himself to fly. Battle Continuation: A Skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce the mortality rate from injury. This Skill represents the ability to survive and/or the mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up: consisting of one' s strength of vitality in predicaments. R.O.B. has a B-rank in this skill, letting him survive lethal injuries due to having his backup systems take over. Robotic Body: A Skill that is given based on the user’s robotic capacity. Gives an immunity to biological related effects and resistance to cold and psychic effects. Others Notable Victories: Meta Knight (The Discord FC/OC Holy Grail Wars) Meta Knight's Profile (Starting distance was 100 meters) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Leaders Category:FC/OC Holy Grail War Category:Robots Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages